poemsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pessimist
The Poem Nothing to do but work, Nothing to eat but food, Nothing to wear but clothes To keep one from going nude. Nothing to breathe but air Quick as a flash 't is gone; Nowhere to fall but off, Nowhere to stand but on. Nothing to comb but hair, Nowhere to sleep but in bed, Nothing to weep but tears, Nothing to bury but dead. Nothing to sing but songs, Ah, well, alas! alack! Nowhere to go but out, Nowhere to come but back. Nothing to see but sights, Nothing to quench but thirst, Nothing to have but what we've got; Thus thro' life we are cursed. Nothing to strike but a gait; Everything moves that goes. Nothing at all but common sense Can ever withstand these woes By Benjamin Franklin King Meaning of the poem. Nothing to do but work ............................. to keep one from going nude. The poet means to say that: Whatever we do is work and nothing else, it could be anythig. We may eat a burger or a sandwich, but after all it is food only. We can wear any thing but whatever we wear is clothes. Nothing to breathe ................................ but dead. We breathe, but what? We breathe air, to be alive. We can breathe water or anything, this means that we just can breathe. And we all know that we can't usually see air. Everything that falls, it falls off from something. We always stand on somethig, like, we stand on a table, or a chair. Where ever we may stand, we stand on it. We can't comb anything else but hair. Everyone sleeps on a bed or maybe not on a bed, but where ever we sleep, it becomes our bed. When we weep, we weep something, it is called tears. So, we can't weep anthing else but tears. We always burry a dead thing, person or animal, but don't forget it's dead. Nothing to sing ................................. cursed. Whenever we sing, we sing songs or whatever we may sing, it is called songs. Wherever we may go, but first we have to OUT of a place, or go away from a place. Whenever we return, we go back to the place again, where we usually stay, like home. Whatever you might see, but it's a view; a sight. We may see a bird or anyhing like you are seeing the meaning of the above poem, whatever it maybe but it's a sight. We don't have anything to quench, but thirst by drinking water. We don't own anything until it's ours, in easy words, we don't have anything but what is given to us, what belongs to us. There are so many difficulties in our lives, this simply means that we are cursed. Nothing to strike.................................... these woes. Nothing to strike but a gait, which means that when ever we strike, it's a pose. Well, everything that moves, it will go away from us. 'Cause nothing can live forver, every living thing has to die or to leave one or the another day. We can loose everything, but common sense will always stay, we alwyas had and will continue to have common sense. Like even the uneducated people knows that when the sky is cloudy, or see thunder, or may feel fast winds, they know that there will be a storm or it will rain, this is common sense. There are so many problems in our daily lives but the question is that can we hold ourselves, by facing these pronlems?